


If you knew

by Cutie_chan



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your sinking in the sky and soaring high in the waves.<br/>Anger boiling inside whilst you hug someone for dear death.</p><p>just some random little thing that'll make you guys question why you even looked over at this....<br/>its not really a story...</p><p>But yeah, enjoy the feeling of your brain as it abandons the weirdness otherwise known as IAmGorillaz.<br/>OMG that rhymes!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you knew

Thought is a strange concept that's always been the mystery of the mind. It's that voice which says 'yes' and 'no', bends and straightens, goes inside and out, black and white. So loud and quite, a simple abyss in the darkness of light.

Have you ever come across that simple abyss and dreamt you were awake or cried when you wanted to laugh?

If you knew nothing of the world but was the everything for the world, what do you do?

You would leave without leaving, smile while frowning. Everything you would normally do because you don't know.

But if you knew....

What a thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm weird


End file.
